The marauders' first full moon
by Imamasingingpanda
Summary: The marauders were a little late for their first time helping Remus transform. no slash, friendshippy and fluffy, the ending sucks but oh well. Mostly from James' point of view. Rated T for werewolf transformation.If you want me to turn this into a series let me know! Be sure to review!


**Hi guys! I am currently working on a second part for my story "Furry little accident "So I'm kind of busy, but I had an idea about the first time the marauders went with Remus as Anamagi on a full moon so here it is. This is vaguely inspired by a fic I read called "scream" but the initial idea was mine. You guys should go read that fic its awesome! Also sorry that the ending sucks so much :P Be sure too review!**

 _Pop!_

"What was that?" asked a concerned James Potter, his black hair messy and glasses askew from getting whacked across the face by the whomping willow.

"Finger" muttered Remus Lupin, slightly bent over in pain. Remus took a deep breath and held it before breathing out. Shakily, he tapped his wand against the whomping willow and it stopped, well, whomping. Peter stepped forward, the four boys had agreed he'd go first, then Remus, then James, who would be followed by Sirius. A horrifying _**crack!**_ was heard as Remus's wrists gave out. "I told you to be here by seven PM!" said Remus through gritted teeth. "Peter took ages to get ready!" Replied Sirius. "Ready for what, turning into a bloody rat?" Retorted Remus.

James pushed Peter down the hole before helping Remus to walk close enough to the hole to enter it. James pushed himself down before landing in a dirty tunnel. Remus was next to him, Peter helping him stand up. A loud _crash_ was heard and everyone turned around to see a large black dog on the ground. The dog jumped to its feet before running around James, wagging its tail.

The three boys and one dog walked through the tunnel, James and Peter asking questions all the way. "So will you transform when the moon comes out or just when it gets dark? Like can you transform if its cloudy?" Asked James. "Yes, of course I can" said Remus, slightly annoyed, before his toes broke. Every bone in his body had to break before they could regrow to form a wolf's anatomy. He whimpered and fell to the ground. "I can't go any further." Peter nodded before Sirius transformed back into his human form and picked up Remus.

They walked the rest of the way like this, Sirius carried Remus who was letting out small yelps of pain every now and then. James was starting to realize just how much it hurts to turn into a werewolf. Finally, they got to the shrieking shack, and just in time too, as Remus curled up on the floor and moaned in pain. James sat down next to Remus and stroked his hair, Remus looked up at him and started to say something.

"G-go away o-or transform no-ow." Remus said in between cracking bones and yelps of pain. Sirius was crying uncharacteristically in a corner. James looked over at him and saw Sirius transform into his dog form. James followed his lead, turning into a stag while still next to Remus. Peter was the last to transform, and soon a rat was standing where Peter had stood just a minute ago. Remus stared at the animals that stood before him and James could've sworn that he saw Remus smile slightly. But if he had smiled it was only for a second as next fur began to grow on Remus' arms, followed by his nose turning into a snout. Finally, his spine snapped with a horrifyingly loud _crack_ before being regrown into a slightly longer and more bent one.

Next was the worst stage of the transformation. The mental transformation. Peter had asked once, James remembered, what it felt like when Remus' brain was replaced with a wolf's one. No one had expected him to answer this question how he did. The truth was that everything that made Remus _Remus_ was pulled from his mind, his memories, his ideas, and his general sense of right and wrong. Remus had described it as "the most horrible, painful part of the transformation" and something that he would "Never make anyone else go through."

James cringed now as he saw Remus' golden brown eyes, now the only part of Remus he knew that remained, widen then become tiny and wolf-like. It was so incredibly hard to believe that this was Remus. This thing sitting on the floor of the shack was one of his best friends, the person he hugged in the morning, the person he ate breakfast with, the person he considered his _family._

The wolf stood up before running over to Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot, excited to see its friends and ready to play. Some nights the wolf was depressed and some nights it was hungry for blood, but tonight it was just happy to see its friends. Prongs smiled and playfully head-butted the wolf. The wolf growled before leaping onto prongs and playfully wrestling with him. Prongs could tell that this was going to be a long night.

Finally, the wolf fell asleep, so the others did too. They woke up that morning to see a naked Remus, whom they rushed to get blankets for, before running back to the castle. They had never been caught by Madame Pomfrey and they weren't going to get caught now. James was much too tired to stop and smell the clean, fresh morning air, although he enjoyed the sniffs of it he managed to catch as he ran up to the castle at top speed. They got too the castle and ran to their dormitory, rushed to put on their clothes, then ran to class. They sat down and Professor McGonagall looked at them rather disappointedly before asking why they were late. "We were up late last night. Sorry Professor." Sirius said simply. Professor McGonagall nodded and gave them a knowing look before smiling and asking them to sit down.

And as they walked out of class one hour later, James could've sworn that he'd heard Proffessor McGonagall say to him, "I'm very proud, Potter." As He walked out.


End file.
